Secrets
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: Hidden feelings. Untold love. When an unexpected news arrives at the Enno Shrine that may threaten to break them apart, will they be able to confess everything to each other before it's too late? SONGFIC. Pairing: Akira-Goki/Chiaki
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION notes**

Hello everyone, it's me again. **^_^**

I guess after reading that loooooooonnnnnggg analytic essay of mine you probably felt tired *a little* **:cough:** Sorry, I hope it's helpful for you to have a better view of our main characters, particularly the certain Blue Demon Lord. Because the fanfic which I'm going to present you today is centered upon him and our female protagonist - Chiaki Enno. Needless to say, I love the trio of Zen-Chi-Go, but I'm certainly in for the Blue Demon relationship with Chiaki, which was proved well-fundamented throughout the series. Above all, I would like the fans to appreciate more about Akira as he is not a shadow of Goki; in fact, I want Chiaki Enno to get along with Goki as Akira Gotou. No matter what, Akira is the reincarnation of Goki-sama; and Goki-sama has met Chiaki in this life as Akira, do I make myself clear enough? **:smile:**

I must say that I love the Manga version of Akira, for it seems he is much cooler, more mature and in-character, suiting the theory that his and Goki's soul were united after the reawakening. Whereas Akira in the Anime sometimes forgot he's a great Demon Lord approximately 1300 years old and acted like a 13-year-old boy (refer to ep34) **:sweatdrop:** By the way, the common thing of both versions is the way he interacts with Chiaki. I notice how kind he treated her, and how soft & loving his soulful blue orbs were whenever they captured her violet pools, which totally contrasted to the merciless fierce glares he often threw at their enemies. Moreover, Akira is seen as an emotional child at first, then being infused with Goki's soul, at the same time affected by the character traits and emotion of the legendary figure makes him stand out to those around his age, and Akira is totally aware of the fact. For this reason, even if Goki's soul were ever sealed in again like what happened in the Anime, I believe Akira's personality would remain the same as when Goki was with him, so are his feelings to Chiaki. The only difference is that he no longer possesses the superpower of a God. Geeze! I can't seem to imagine what may happen to Akira during those time because he is just as vulnerable as every normal human being (okay, perhaps his resistance is stronger because he carries Goki's blood, but he is still a mortal!). Remember how the poor boy was fatally wounded in the Manga without Goki's power... **:grabheadnscream:**

I notice the Manga has never reached the point of Chiaki sealing our two Demon Gods, and the open ending in the Anime gave me doubt that Zenki & Goki were ever to be sealed away at all. As this world is never and would never be at peace once human's desires still exist. Therefore, I keep my idea of our beautiful priestess permanently living with her two Demon Gods no matter what. And because I love the original story of KDZ Manga, Akira is going to regain his origin of a disciple of asceticism on Mountain Oomine - Goki's sacred resident, not a rich dude living downtown who knows almost nothing about his great ancestor as in the Anime setting. This also means Akira [Manga] is very good at martial-art. **:hearts:**

Since I also discovered Akira/Goki's birthday is some time between the end of autumn to the start of winter, this fic is where you're going see him and Chiaki in the most beautiful age group of their life. **:wink:**

**# ****Disclaimers:** Kishin Douji Zenki Manga belongs to its respectful owners - Mr Kikuhide Tani (story) & Mr Yoshihiro Kuroiwa (arts). Though I could not believe they entrusted (?) their work to someone else and it eventually turned into sth like the Anime.

Okay, happy reading guys. This is going to be a rather long SONGFIC. **;-)**


	2. Chapter 1

+ Category: **Kishin Douji Zenki**

+ Rate: **T**

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama**

Well, as I've said previously that mine is a **SONGFIC**, you would see how I use different sound tracks to convey the emotions running in each and every chapter. For this reason, you're encouraged to listen to these tracks during your reading. I'm sure you will never regret it! **=D**

Background song used:

Track 07 - Kishin Douji Zenki Instrumental Music CD 1 [Short Version]

www**.**mediafire**.**com/?qkkwk21s22s914d

+ Start with "As Chiaki rinsed..."

+ End with chapter 1.

**~ SECRETS ~**

**Chapter 1**

"Aren't you going to bed yet, Chiaki?"

Chiaki shook her head, not looking up from the dishes she was washing, "Not yet, granny. After I finish this...I'll just stay here for a while."

"Very well," Grandma Saki said. She started walking on the hallway leading to the bedrooms, "I'm going to rest for now, dear."

"Yes. Oyasumi, granny."

As Chiaki rinsed the lather off the last pot on the sink, she couldn't help but look at the wall clock behind her. It was already close to nine-thirty in the evening.

_/He's gone,/_ She thought grimly as she turned the faucet off, _/He had really gone tonight.../_

Memories of this morning that had past haunted her once again, and yet again, she felt an irritating feeling in her nose that came whenever she was near tears.

On impulse, she opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of fresh milk. Her gaze fell on a pack of cookies. She smiled plaintively, remembering when it all started, the moment when arrived a letter for Akira from the Five Demon Clan.

_**[Flashback]**_

_"Tests of Courage?" The young purple-haired maiden with beautiful amethyst eyes questioned during their tea time. It was a typical morning in the Enno Shrine; however, because of the urgent tone in her voice upon the news there was doubt that this female successor of the family actually enjoyed the moment._

_"Exactly." The youth, apparently several years younger, with long blue hair and indigo eyes nodded, a mystic aura surrounding his look, "Since we are the practitioners of Shugendou, traditionally when reaching the age of eighteen, every Shugenja must undergo these steps in order to be fully admitted into the Five Demon Clan as a man who serves God."_

_"I've heard about these spiritual practices. They're believed to strengthen the spiritual power of the challengers." The old woman from across the table calmly said, sipping her tea. Already in her seventies, yet her mind was wise and acute as ever._

_"But...isn't you a part of them Akira, already their leader too? Because you're..."_

_"True. About six years ago I left my people to join our mission saving the world. Now it's time for me to return and fulfill my duty as one of the great Goki's descendants. And even if I were the direct descendant - the leader, I must fulfill these obligations in order to be a duly inheritor of the title." The boy explained in his usual mild tone._

_"So that means you're leaving us...tonight?"_

_He let his gaze drop into the teacup. His stormy eyes reflected a subtle sadness._

_"I guess I have to. By the way, I would like to thank you... for all your care and love during my staying here."_

_Setting his cup aside, the youth bowed before his two companions._

_"It's always nice to have you with us, Master Goki. I wish you all the best." The old woman returned his bow, her voice a little trembling, "We respect your decision. But please remember, this is your home, and we are your family, always."_

_The girl tried to hide her hurt feelings with practised ease._

_Still, unable to escape his perceptive look, "Chiaki...?"_

_She simply got up, "I felt a little tired. So if you could excuse me..." then ran off toward the forest; tears glistening her eyes in every step she took._

_/Why so sudden? WHY?! I- I just can't accept it./_

_**[End Flashback]**_

**To be continued...**

== Authoress' muse ==

I do not think it's a good idea for Akira to keep his usual hairstyle when he turns adult. For the reason that compared to Goki-sama's ancient *sexy* hairstyle shown in little Akira's dream in ep27 Anime by which I was totally obsessed, I felt as if Akira's hair was still of that of Goki-sama but having been chopped off shoulder-length by a blind man with a butcher knife, yet to be clipped neatly enough. **:sweatdrop:** All right, in case you're wondering how Akira may look like in my fic, that is how Goki-sama looked in his ancient days! (see ep27) **:lovestruck: XD**


	3. Chapter 2

+ Category: **Kishin Douji Zenki**

+ Rate: **T**

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama**

Background song used:

Track 07 - Kishin Douji Zenki Instrumental Music CD 1

www**.**mediafire**.**com/?qkkwk21s22s914d

+ Start with chapter 2.

+ End with "..., instead earning just a bad sketch of it."

**~ SECRETS ~**

**Chapter 2**

October 25th.

Today was October 25th, the day- night of Akira's departure to Mountain Oomine, back to his home...his people.

Before Chiaki knew it, she had torn the pack open, bit on one cookie, and gone out of her house.

It was a calm, peaceful evening. She was alone outside in her usual attire, shivering a little as a gust of wind caught her hair and sent it flying towards her east. Nevertheless, she braved the dark and stood right there, in front of the Enno Shrine - her home, waiting...for...

When she realized what she was doing, Chiaki gave out a sigh, "What am I expecting?" She said aloud, as if anyone could hear her, "It's not as if he is coming back tonight!"

Her lavender eyes fixed on the horizon as nocturne continued to drifted quietly through the peaceful star-shaped alleys of Shikigami-Chou [Guardian Village]. For some reason, the night seemed duller. _/Like the feelings in my heart./_ She thought sadly.

"Just how long yeh wanna keep this nonsense goin'?"

A familiar voice above her said, making her startled.

"Zenki!"

"Cuddah' sleep if yeh keep 'an like that." A certain Red Demon emerged from the rooftop; apparently was not pleased to find his night rest being disturbed.

"I'm sorry..."

"I told yeh, yer being too sentimental."

"What...?"

"Heh. Goki has an eerily responsible side of his. No use tryin' to stop a matter that had long been decided."

"Perhaps you're right." She sighed, smiling sadly. He had his people to attend to, after all, being his master she should have been proud instead.

Silence reigned again. Night was drifting slowly while the snoring of the Red Demon could be heard.

"Ne... Zenki." Chiaki called after a while. She really felt an urge to speak to someone to vent out many troubles in her head, also her feelings.

"Zenki?"

No answer.

"Zenki, please..." She called again, almost pleaded.

"Hah?" Much to her surprise, the little Red Demon stopped in his mid-snoring and asked with his eyes still closed.

"Zenki..." She began, feeling thankful, "What exactly are these 'Tests of Courage'? Has Goki ever told you anything?"

He raised his eyebrow, then suddenly jumped off to land beside her, "Goki? HELL! He never slipped a word!"

Zenki sat down on the porch near Chiaki, crossing his legs and leaning back on his palms, "But from what I saw during our days under the servitude of that damned Ozunu on Mount Oomine, Goki had developed an odd liking for ascetic practices!"

"And the reason...?" Chiaki asked, curious. Sure that the legend of Goki on Mount Oomine was well-known to the people, but never before had she given a thought over the reason why he chose that place as his permanent home for more than a thousand years.

"Who cares?! Hah! The only thing I remember was how he first encountered that human woman there!"

"A human woman...? Who were you talking about?"

"His wife later on. That baka demon made me sick! Even now he's still a real pain in the ass if yeh ask me!" He replied, then added a 'huh' in the end of as a sign of disapproval, "Gotta find something to eat. See yeh!"

Chiaki sweatdropped, then shook her head slightly as she watched his retreated figure, _/No... Zenki..., Goki is just different, it was a part of his nature that you had yet to understand, or never had, or perhaps, never willingly learned about.../_

She tried to smile, instead earning just a bad sketch of it.

"Still sleepless, my dear Chiaki?"

"Granny!" She turned to the source of the voice, surprised, "What are you doing up here? You should have gone to bed."

"I'm worried about you, dear. I know you're still upset about Master Goki's sudden leaving." Grandma Saki sighed, "You disappeared the whole day without a word, without a chance for him to say goodbye, and when you were back he had already left."

"I'm sorry..."

"By the way, Master Goki didn't leave before giving me some knowledge which is scarcely found in any texts. As you are the successor of our family, I believe you ought to listen attentively." Then she motioned Chiaki to follow her in.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

+ Category: **Kishin Douji Zenki**

+ Rate: **T**

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama**

Background songs used:

1st song: Track 03 - Kishin Douji Zenki Instrumental Music CD 2 [Short Version]

www**.**mediafire**.**com/?33pvec3wh11dfk6

+ Start with chapter 3.

+ End with "..., Chiaki glared at him."

2nd song: Track 15 - Kishin Douji Zenki Instrumental Music CD 2

www**.**mediafire**.**com/?r7ciga6g0oeh9ld

+ Start with Grandma Saki's "As a general rule,..."

+ End with Chiaki's "...I'm just worried..."

3rd song: Track 06 - Kishin Douji Zenki Instrumental Music CD 2 [Short Version]

www**.**mediafire**.**com/?ewggoprih2hq2sr

+ Start with Chiaki's "Granny, do you think..."

+ End with chapter 3.

**~ SECRETS ~**

**Chapter 3**

"Over 1300 years ago, in the late 7th century, our great ancestor - Ozunu Enno already gained his reputation as the greatest priest in this world. Master Zenki and Master Goki accompanied him across Japan to defeat the evils that depressed human life. During their journey our two demon lords were instructed to build a stone bridge connecting Mountain Oomine to the Katsuragi Mountains in the Yoshino-Oomine-Kumano region of Nara Prefecture, where our Guardian Village is located."

Pausing to take a deep breathe, the old priestess' grayish gaze fell upon her grandchild sitting in front of her in the worship place. A flame flickering in the hearth between them.

"Master Ozunu was not only a great Bodhisattva but also considered the founder of Japan's asceticism. The Katsuragi Mountains were not the only place where he pursued asceticism. He is especially revered on the sacred Mountain Oomine, where he forced his way deep into the interior and engaged himself to 1000 days of austere ascetic practice. Then with the help of Zenki and Goki, our great ancestor opened up the Oomine mountain range, establishing halls of asceticism. At first, he made **Zenki and Goki live in the interior of Yoshino's Kinpu Mountains, just to the north of Oomine**, to protect the disciples of ascetic practice."

"Wow! That was fantastic, granny!" The young priestess clasped her hands, admiration shone brilliantly on her face.

"You still have a long way to go so as to achieve profound knowledge in our field, Chiaki."

She sweatdropped, "Oh come on, granny..." (Image of tiny shrine girl being towered by her giant grandma)

"That's obvious." The Red Demon lying behind her sniggered. Chiaki glared at him.

Grandma Saki gave a warm smile before continuing where she left off.

"As a general rule, this ascetic training amidst the mountains, called **Shugendou**, stresses physical endurance as the path to enlightenment. Practitioners, the Shugenja, perform seclusion, meditation, magical spells, recite sutras, and engage in austere feats of endurance such as standing or sitting under cold mountain waterfalls or in snow. Another particular practice of Shugendou devotees is to set up stone or wood markers along mountain trails, presumably to leave proof of their mystical journeys up the mountain. There are also precise procedures a practitioner must observe when entering into any sacred mountain space, with each stage consisting of a specific mudra ( * ), mantra ( ** ), and waka ( *** )"

"Standing and sitting... under cold mountain waterfalls or in snow?" Chiaki gasped. They hardly braced against the weather when it was snowing here, much less...

Her grandma nodded.

"Chiaki, now let me tell you about these **three tests **that Master Goki must undergo.

The 1st one is the Kane Kane Iwa, known as the Hanging Stone. It is a roughly 30-foot cliff finished at the top with an overhanging rock. In order to climb the rock, one must swing out over the overhang, using an embedded length of chain to ascend.

The 2nd is Nishi no Nozoki. This is also a sheer cliff, roughly 200 feet high, about the same height as the famous Golden Gate Bridge in the US. One will be held head-first over the cliff, where he is compelled to admit faults and promise to follow the social and religious laws.

The 3rd test - also the last, called the Byodo Iwa or the Rock of Equality, is actually a rock tower overlooking a deep cliff. Several projections from the wall allow one to cross over to the other side.

Of course, it's far easier said than done. Few challengers managed to survive the last test... the rest of them fell dead at the bottom of the cliff, where their bodies and souls would be swallowed up by a serpent-like monster, never to be found or redeemed again."

The more she listened, the more Chiaki marveled at all the things told by her dear grandma. It was no way possible for an ordinary human to overcome those tests alone! A Shugenja must have possessed some kind of superpower, she assumed. Still, she could not help feeling anxious about him.

_/No./_ She shook her head. Perhaps she was only thinking too much.

_/He is different. He surpasses any human being. He should be okay; right! He is a Grand Demon God./_

She smiled, only to find what she thought was soon betrayed by her grandmother's next words.

"Master Goki told me that his divine power is absolutely forbidden during the tests, which means he is complied to face the challenges as a normal human being."

"What?! But..."

"The rules must be kept, Chiaki, no matter who."

"Granny, is it possible for me and Zenki to go there and support him for a while?" She blurted out, "Akira has been down-mountain for too long how he is supposed to get on with such severe weather condition? It's almost winter..." Her voice trailed off, "...I'm just worried..."

The Red Demon let out a loud yawn.

"I'm afraid not, Chiaki." Grandma Saki said after a while.

"Huh? But... but why?!"

"Mountain Oomine is the holy headquarters of Shugendou religion, but behind this fame lies an unbroken **1300 years tradition Ban on Women**, called 'Nyonin Kekkai'. It was in my first visit to this place when young I actually got the experience."

"What?! You were dismissed also?"

"I was asked to leave. It is believed that the reason for this ban was to remove thoughts of temptation from the Yamabushi monks or the Shugenja who are supposed to practice the strict self-denial of a hermit in isolated mountain." Her grandma explained, "Though I must say, there is a section of this sacred mountain reserving only for women, that is Mount Inamura or the 'Nyonin Oomine'. Still... I doubt Master Goki and his people would be around such area."

Chiaki's eyes flickered with realization, "No wonder... they almost kicked us out while we were desperately searching for Goki's tomb six years ago..."

"But come on, what nonsense is this? Beside Zenki and I breached it once we could always breach it again, right Zenki?" She said with determination and turned to the Red Demon, seeking for a mutual consent from his part.

"HAH! Count me out will yeh! I 'ave no interest in such."

As expected, this was his typical answer.

"How can you say so Zenki? He is our friend!" Chiaki said, unable to hide the irritation in her voice.

"And since when yeh think he'll need yer help, anyway?" The Red Demon asked nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Zenki..."

"Goki won't go so far as to drag the others into hiz problem, so yeh had better leave him alone."

She knew Zenki said true. Goki would never accept help if he were able to settle the matter by his own. On many occasions, he even risked himself just to keep all of them safe and secure. Chiaki smiled at the thought of him. Still, it was a little unexpected to have the Red Demon remind her of the subject which she should have known best among others. And this made her feel... embarrassed, yet thankful.

"The circumstances of our great ancestor's last years remained largely unknown. However," Chiaki noticed her grandma's voice suddenly stressed at this point, "Before **his depart in the year 700**, Master Zenki accompanied him back to the Guardian Village and thereafter was sealed in the sacred stone tower just in the front of this shrine, of the Enno legacy. All traces of Master Goki also disappeared along with the event since then."

"Was that true granny? Master Ozunu just disappeared for no apparent reason? That was... weird." She remarked.

Grandma Saki smiled warmly. "Our great ancestor is believed to be a holy man. He could do things beyond any human's possible."

"Still...I wonder why Goki did not join Master Ozunu on his returning home like how Zenki did. It should be easier for him to stay here and watch over the Guardian Village ne?"

"He chose to."

"Huh? How did you know, Zenki?" Chiaki asked as the little Demon Lord let out another yawn.

"I told yeh, he chose to remain in that borin' place to serve Ozunu's purpose of asceticism. Also..." He paused, seemingly got interested in his palm.

"What? Zenki..."

"Heh. Nothing. Go ask the baka if yeh like!"

"Mou... you know too well I can't." She retorted, greatly annoyed to be left hanging at such point.

"Heh." The Red Demon snickered, "Seems like yeh can't do anything right beside hitting me, yeh brutal woman!"

It took three seconds for Chiaki's mind to register.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

She said hotly, slamming her fist into his face. Zenki moved quick, and her fist hit the floor by his head with a satisfying 'thump'. He gave her a smirk, shrugging as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Heh! Serve yeh right!"

As he was about to turn his back to leave, a shadow crept upon his small form.

"Zeeeeennnnnnkkkkkkiiiiiiiii-"

Chiaki could feel steam hissing through her ears as she tackled the little Red Demon again and they both went tumbling over the floor.

"Aaaaahh! Get off ta me woman, get off! GEETTT OOFFFF!"

"Zenki I swear this time I must teach you a good lesson for *^((^&treating%%#$a $pretty %lady$ )*(&)(*"

_/So much for my old age._/ Grandma Saki thought as she buried her face in her hands.

"Chiaki, that's enough." The old lady commanded.

"But granny."

"Perhaps Master Zenki has a reason not to tell you."

The old priestess said calmly as her grandchild released the swirly-eyed Demon Lord and walked back to their place in front of the hearth.

"Granny, do you think the ban had had anything to do with our ancestor and Goki also? I notice the period **starting from Master Ozunu's disappearance and the banning tradition on Mount Oomine **up to now, is almost equal to Goki's demon age." Chiaki pointed out.

"We have not enough information to draw out a conclusion, dear."

"It was Goki's request to Ozunu."

The Red Demon interfered.

"Really Zenki? But...why?"

"After his woman's death, the baka underwent a grieving process and isolated himself for good. Ozunu respected his decision provided he dragged hiz ass around on that mount and watched over the disciples of asceticism. Haven't heard a thing from him since then."

Zenki faked a bored expression, digging a finger to his ear.

"Goki is far older than 1300 years as a god. Me is 1856 already." He added, "Heh. Denno why he should lie to yeh."

For once, Chiaki and her grandma had to agree with what the Red Demon Lord had told them.

"It must be something personal that he did not want to tell us, then."

Grandma Saki calmly said, looking at her grandchild.

_/I wonder what it is.../_ Chiaki thought.

"Well... I'm feeling tired now. Staying up late is a torment for old ages." The old priestess rose from her seat, dusting her clothes, "Better go to bed soon, dear. We have things to do tomorrow." she gazed at her grandchild lovingly, then slowly walked back to her room leaving the two alone in the main worship place. The flame started to die out after she left.

**To be continued...**

( * ): Hand gesture with religious meaning.

( ** ): Sacred verbal incantation.

( *** ): Classical Japanese poem.


	5. Chapter 4

+ Category: **Kishin Douji Zenki**

+ Rate: **T**

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama**

Background songs used:

1st song: Hopes & Tears of Ireland

www**.**mediafire**.**com/?eb3w88zqctan7d4

+ Start with Chapter 4.

+ End with "..., a unique way to show his care."

2nd song: Kaze no Oto wo Nokoshite

www**.**mediafire**.**com/?jxf13irs5j927ix

+ Start with "Alone again..."

+ End with "As if she hadn't shed it at all..."

**~ SECRETS ~**

**Chapter 4**

Chiaki leaned on the wooden rails in front of the Enno Shrine, placing her hands on them and bent down so her head was supported by her hands. She was already submerged deep in thought.

"Oi! CHIAKI!"

A voice behind her called.

"Yes Zenki?" She replied after a while to acknowledge the Red Demon standing at the entrance to the main hall, peeling a fresh banana in his hand.

"Yeh like that baka, right?"

"WHAT?!" Chiaki almost fell over the rail upon his sudden statement. She averted her gaze to the ground, blushing furiously while feeling her heart race, "I- uhm...I..."

"Hah. I tell yeh, nothin' can escape the eyes of me, Zenki-sama!" He quirked his eyebrow before biting half of the banana into his mouth.

_/Oh great! Now I would be embarrassed to death./ _Chiaki thought, trying best to regain her composure.

"Goki has never been seen much attached to any female besides that gal Hikari."

_/Hikari?/_

Giving her one of those smug looks, the Red Demon continued, "But to yeh, he actually does! If his feelings for yeh are true, then he'll definitely be back."

"Ho-how do you know?" She asked, her tone a mixed of surprise and hope.

He shot her a smirk over his shoulder as he finished the small snack, "Just yeh see!" then retreated onto the rooftop.

"Zenki!"

She sighed, then smiled nonetheless. At least during their conversation she found a soft spot of Zenki toward Goki. They had been friends for-God-know-how-long, and surely the Red Demon had a unique way to show his care.

xxXxXxx

Alone again she let the wind run its fingers over her cascading violet lock. She closed her eyes as it caressed her face.

_/Hikari, ne?/_

Goki must have loved her so much. She was his first love, also his wife; no wonder he suffered. Chiaki could sense something troubling his mind at times when she caught him watching the stars alone by himself and that faraway look he always gave. Now Chiaki was not sure anymore, if ever she could replace her image in his heart.

Even though she never once forgot... those special feelings he gave her whenever they were together. She believed it was the same for his part, though neither of them once admitted.

_**[Flashback]**_

"_What are you doing?"_

_A blue-eyed youth glanced up to see his female companion, an expression of curiosity on her face. On a stone board just outside the Enno Shrine was a medium-size block of marble. Smaller stones and dust laid scattering on the surface of the board and at his feet. He was holding a chisel in his left hand and a small hammer in his other._

"_I'm making a sculpture," He answered, getting back to his work, completely ignoring her._

"_A sculpture? Of what?" She had moved closer, leaning over to see it better. He pretended not to mind her, that smile of his still plastered on his face. She smelled nice; like wildflowers and thorns. They passed the whole day like that, with no real work being accomplished._

_Just a boy, a girl, and a medium sculpture._

_The next day Chiaki examined the newly-made and all-painted work of art, admiring it. A hint of adoration was on her face, and although she didn't want to admit it outwards, Akira was extraordinarily talented at these types of things._

_He had carved a perfect replica down to the very last detail, of the Immovable Light Dragon and the figures of the three of them, Zenki-Chiaki-and him, riding on it. The Red Demon Lord was in front, his fiery hair added his wild nature, the Diamond Axe in his right hand and his pose giving him the look just as strong and fierce as the strongest Demon God in the universe. Behind him was the beautiful priestess, amethyst orbs shining under the effect of sunlight and her spirited smile brightening the whole world. By her side the Blue Demon Lord stood firmly, ocean-blue lock ruffling in the wind as one of his arm holding the Immovable Dragon Staff while the other wrapped steadily around the priestess' waist to support her, and even though his blue eyes were strangely calm, one could see blazing flames of determination from the depth of those enigmatic icy gaze._

_Masterful work, this creation of Akira, and seeing the blush of the girl he liked brought a radiant smile to the boy's face._

_**[End Flashback]**_

Chiaki smiled bitterly at the memory to enter her mind. It was her regret.

Now...

No. She didn't have just one regret. There were many of them; and everything seemed to boil down to one thing: she didn't want him to leave her.

She didn't notice that she had sat down the steps leading to the front of her house - the Enno Shrine. A single tear slipped carelessly down her cheek. It ran across her smooth skin when a chilling wind brushed against it, making it evaporate into the thin air. As if she hadn't shed it at all.

Footsteps.

Instinctively she turned her head to the direction of the sound. A figure appeared amidst the shadows in front of Chiaki's eyes; her sight was too blurred by her tears to see who the person was...

Until he- yes, he called her by name, "Chiaki."

She gave out a gasp. She knew that voice too well. She stood up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. The tall form of the man was familiar to her, and the same went for his long midnight-sky blue hair that he had let loose to the wind.

_/He didn't leave! Zenki was right!/_ Chiaki realized in sudden rapture. Akira dressed in his training uniform was walking towards her, closer and closer, a small smile adorning his graceful features.

Her gaze fell on his hands. He was holding his duffel bag on his right. Her heart seemed to plummet down to her stomach, _/No, I'm wrong...he just came to say goodbye./_

She closed her fist, swallowing all of her tears that wanted to come down her face.

"I thought you were already on your way back to Mount Oomine."

"No, not yet." Akira noticed her crest-fallen face, "I felt like taking a walk down the stream. You know, like how we always do." he said smiling at her.

Chiaki simply smiled back. It was hard for Akira to see her emotions, for she let her long bangs cover her eyes.

**To be continued...**

== Authoress' notes ==

Pure FLUFFs in next chapter. So stay ALERT! **=D**


	6. Chapter 5

+ Category: **Kishin Douji Zenki**

+ Rate: **T**

+ Genre: **Romance / Drama**

Background songs used:

1st song: Kuni Seinaru Hibiki [Short Version]

www**.**mediafire**.**com/?6fzcvap1v323dvl

+ Start with chapter 5.

+ End with "...how sad the yound maiden was."

2nd song: Painful Memories

www**.**mediafire**.**com/?k5dnz4efcbxe8c8

+ Start with Akira/Goki's "Hikari was..."

+ End with Chiaki's "...if I could"

3rd song: Angel's Embrace [Short Version]

www**.**mediafire**.**com/?4ev1b40q4f0eejt

+ Start with Akira/Goki's "Chiaki..."

+ End with story.

**~ SECRETS ~**

**Chapter 5**

A while later, the two found themselves walking towards the familiar path that led towards their place. They had discovered it way back when they were younger, perhaps in her high-school years. Way back then, they didn't have to worry about leaving each other. They had always been at each other's side. He had always been there...

The past five-almost-six-years had been the best for her. The Possession Beasts had no longer been much a serious threat for the trio, for they ever won at ease.

She was glad to finally settle with Zenki as good friends, no more... no less. Because she realized what she felt for the Red Demon Lord in the past had never once passed such definition. Not the way she once believed it to be. Maybe they just equated beating each other on the head whenever they got annoyed to be mistaken by others as "secretly being in love".

Instead, her heart had been full forever since the day she met a certain mild-mannered boy named Akira, who held a mysterious past- of the Blue Demon Lord Goki.

As the three of them lived peacefully under the same roof, and as always, he was with her, and what's more, they both knew that they had developed something for each other. No longer as little brother-big sister as they once looked like, or as master-servant as they once seen by others, yet... definitely different, it was something much deeper and more profound as time elapsed. During those times, his feature had certainly grown and matured, perhaps so had she. She could no longer feel the vague barrier that separated him from his early boyhood and his affirmed masculinity, as he transformed from a pretty little boy into a quite attractive young man. One could say he enlivened the Grand Demon God in his ancient days. No doubt, because as a matter of fact, he was the reincarnation of Goki in this life. His blue hair was much longer and slightly ruffle, and he possessed a tall form, not so muscular like Zenki's true form, but still perfect achieved through years of mastering martial-art at the Enno Shrine. Still... the same mystic aura, the same smile and laugh, the same respect and sincerity held in those captivating cerulean orbs of his that trembled her heart everytime she looked into them.

She would always love the moments they had passed together. That was why she didn't want those times to end; and maybe he didn't want her to feel bad as well, that was why he didn't tell her about his going-to-leave during those years he had spent with her.

Maybe... he didn't want to see her sad after all.

"It's… a good night."

It wasn't a brilliant statement, or a particularly significant one but neither of them expected it to be.

"The stars sure are bright tonight," He added.

Sure enough, without the lights and pollution of the city one could probably see heaven on a cloudless night. The swirls of light in an ebony night glistened like lost gems locked with the greedy dark hands of angels.

He sighed. He didn't keep searching for her this morning. Not because he didn't want to see her, but because he thought she needed some time alone. Though he could sense her presence nearby while he paid a visit to Kirin Temple to bid his farewell to Abbot Jukai and his disciple Kuribayashi - Chiaki's childhood friend. He knew the young master of Kirin Temple had feelings for her, judging from the fact Chiaki had always been the first concern to him in their recent conversations. Yet... Akira himself was no difference, either. The young man had spent the rest of his day stretching out on the grassy hill, staring up into the far-off sky. His thoughts were only on one person... Chiaki. He felt strangely... he had never loved so much before, especially since that tragic incident over 1000 years ago. Ever since he had met Chiaki, his life had become a mix of joy and pain. He had laughed because of her, and cried because of her... he had been filled with rage, and filled with joy... he had found his lost and he had eventually fallen in love, because of her.

All because of her.

He observed her in the corner of the eye, suspicious. Was it possible that she was feeling something worse than him? He knew his pain was terribly unbearable, and it increased just noticing how sad the young maiden was.

"I'm so sorry...for this morning."

He heard her voice as they were already beside the stream.

"It's okay. I didn't even go looking for you either." With a gentle tone he replied, not wanting her to be the one who felt guilty alone.

"Goki," She continued after a moment of silence between them. Still staring into space.

This time Akira turned to look at Chiaki, greatly surprised having noticed the way she addressed him. They only called each other this way during battles.

Nonetheless, he smiled, "Yes?"

"I hope you wouldn't mind me for asking this, but..." She paused in mid-sentence, as if hesitated, then turned a little so that he could see her face.

He gave her his warmest smile, "You can ask me anything as long as you please."

The young priestess blushed at his comment, yet managed to regain her composure.

"Goki," She said after a moment of hesitance, "how was your wife in the old days?"

He stared at her, his eyes unreadable but she could take a guess. He was surprised, or shocked.

"Why would you want to know?"

"No, it's just...I would like to share things that troubled you, as you have always done mine." Chiaki replied with real concern in her voice, "I have a feeling that... something terrible must have happened."

"..."

"Goki..." She said timidly, not sure what she should do in this type of situation, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Anyway, I..." She bowed her heart, a little disappointed of herself for bringing up such a topic.

"Fine. If this were my Master's request, then I could do nothing about it."

She looked up at him. A reassuring smile on his gentle face eased her heart.

He took a deep breathe.

"Hikari was the only daughter of a hermit living deep inside the secluded falls of Mount Inamura." He began, affection vivid in his voice the way he mentioned her name, "I met her during our chase after a savage beast that was claimed to eat human souls; while she got lost in the forest while searching for a cure for her father's illness."

Pausing for a moment to recollect his thought, he continued, "Master Ozunu, with his profound knowledge on medicines, saved the hermit's life. Later on they joined us and managed to give a helping hand to eliminate the beast."

She nodded, silently encouraging him to continue.

"During the time we met in secret, she enlightened my life as a warrior in the most significant way." He smiled at the memories, "My feelings for her grew deeper as day passed, and one day, she admitted she had fallen for me... not because of who I was, but because of who she was when she was with me. That moment made me the happiest man alive in this world. We vowed eternal bonding, realizing that one could not live on without the other."

Chiaki listened attentively; her heart went out to each and every emotion passing by in every sentence he made. She was glad he trusted her enough to actually share the most tragic event of his past, one that she had never thought of occurring to him. Even so, she could not suppress a strange tingling pain in her chest.

"Peace was never so long as the evils once again invaded this world... I was unable to protect her during one of our final battles..." His voice suddenly trailed off, unable to hide a tone of deep regret and sadness, "And the worst of it,...she died... for me, saving my pathetic life from our enemy... I..."

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt her hand at his cheek, wiping the tears away. Her beautiful lavender eyes were calm, kind, but most of all, caring. She understood. He tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled sob.

"And so you kept blaming yourself on that incident. Even chose to live the rest of your life in solitude?"

"Zenki told you, right Master? I'm sorry. I would rather not talk further."

At such point he forced himself to turn away from her.

"Goki..."

"I've never been a good father either." He took in a shuddering breath, "After her death, I gave up my physical immortality by dividing my powers to each of my five children so that they were protected, then I left. I was too upset to think it straight. My life was already over since that fateful day."

He closed his eyes, as if to relive those bad memories that had haunted him for so long. Then his sad gaze fell onto the lake, staring at its immense vastness.

"My children were raised up by the local Shugenja." He said, "During those last years of my mortal life, they managed to find me... we were reunited, at last. As if it was the day I was reborn, blessed by the love of mankind..."

"Then you had made a vow to become the permanent protector of our happiness, am I right?"

He was unmoved, startled by the impact of those words.

Chiaki approached him. Almost timidly, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Goki..." she said softly, hoping to comfort him, "You cannot linger on an echo of a voice that has long since gone...; because... Hikari would be very sad if she knew."

"I'm not as reliable as you may have thought. After all, I once betrayed the trust Master Ozunu had placed in me, because of my selfishness." He replied, remained motionless.

"We all know it's not the truth, Goki." A noise soon attracted his attention and his eyes were wide as he recognized it. Turning to the side, Akira stayed scared when he saw various tears sliding from Chiaki's amethyst pools. Before he could do anything, he felt her arms around his body while she hid her face in his back, "Please… let me share your pain if I could."

The blue-eyed youth allowed the silence to reign between them for some seconds, asking for his heart to stop screaming. He couldn't stand to see her tears, much less because of him.

"Chiaki..."

She looked up when she heard his voice.

"Chiaki," He gently freed himself from her hug, bending to pick a flat stone on his other hand, "You may want to watch this."

He took a step backward, aiming for a bush a few feet away from them. He flung the stone at the bush and smiled knowingly.

She half-expected a frog to croak out; but no frog or such came out.

"OH-!"

The young priestess suddenly found herself surrounded by little dapples of yellowish-white light that looked even brighter against the backdrop of the dark sky. The few speckles danced around her and him, and later on, more and more came until there was a myriad of them.

"Fireflies!" Chiaki gasped, "Why didn't I know that there are many of them in this place, Goki?"

He simply smiled.

She smiled back, wiping the remaining of her tears. At least this was enough to take her mind off her sorrows for a while. Chiaki faced the stream. The full moon and the stars, including the fireflies themselves, were reflected on the water so that there seemed to be a festival of lights around her. She unconsciously smiled, marveling at the splendor of nature.

On the other hand, Akira was marveling at the only one person: at Chiaki Enno, whose eyes were glittering, whose hair was flying. The breeze stopped for a moment, letting her violet lock float around her face, framing it like it was an extraordinary work of art. The ephemeral bliss that embellished her face was enough to drive him out of his mind. He felt as if his heart was overflowing. Damn... Why didn't he just admit how much he was in love with her?! He lost his choice to get rid of that sensation he carried in his chest… He couldn't stand it anymore… All because he didn't want to leave her.

All because of that.

He shook his head, almost afraid, but then the more sensible side of him prodded him to go ahead and do what he had to do.

_/I should tell her now. I have to.../_

He closed the distance between them...

...and wound his arms around Chiaki's waist.

He heard Chiaki take in her breath sharply. Intermingling with the scent of the night was the fragrance of her, of Chiaki, making him hold her tighter.

"Chiaki," He thrust his face into the silky lock of her hair and inhaled deeply, "do you know how much I...I..."

Her hands found themselves holding his arms, "Goki...what-"

"No," He interrupted, "Please hear me first, Chiaki..."

She felt his breath on her ear, sending the hair on the back of her neck prickle, "All...all right."

Akira took a deep breath.

"I know I hurt you a lot," He began, "But you have to know this- I felt bad about me leaving, I never meant to do it on my will. I never...ever want to leave your side, Chiaki..."

He paused and hugged her tighter, sending another shiver from her, "I just realized today that...maybe it's me whom I'm angry with. Me. Myself. I'm angry at myself for leaving you... especially after these quiet years we have spent with each other; I finally realized that I am the happiest only when I'm with you."

Every word he uttered melted her heart slowly. He had never sounded so open and passionate than this.

"If only you knew... I've been attracted to you- your bright smile and brave spirit since the very first time we met. You helped me find a part of myself that had gone missing ever since Hikari's death." He whispered.

Then almost instantly Akira turned Chiaki around to face him. Her eyes were wide; the same went for his, "Listen to me, Chiaki. I'm going to Mountain Oomine- not to stay there, but to pass an ultimate trial to be qualified as the next successor of the legendary Goki. Then I'll be back."

"What?" She rasped, completely shocked.

Akira nodded once, "As the direct descendant of Goki, I'm Goki myself, my duty is to serve and lead my people; however, I believed it's time they might have to stand on their own without me around, even if big brother Shinsenbou must put a good scolding on me! Though it might take some time to sort everything out, I will certainly find a way. I will give them my decision after the trial is completed."

A wide, delighted smile spread across Chiaki's face. It was infectious for him.

"My sole wish is to serve mankind, to protect their happiness, but even if it is..." His voice softened, "Your happiness is even more important to me, Master. I must protect it at whatever costs."

Her eyes moved with emotion, unable to speak.

"For I'm Akira right now, I just realize..." He held her face in his hands, "...that the only reason I decided to leave was because I knew I would eventually be back...and Chiaki would be there for me."

Her grip on his arms tightened.

"Aishiteiru, Chiaki... so much," He whispered, all the while her gaze squeezing his heart; "I love you. I love you," he repeated again and again, hugging her delicately. How he made her feel so safe and protected that she completely lost herself in his warm embrace.

"Me too, Akira..." Her tears at this point were of happiness.

"You just don't know how happy you make me feel." He murmured as he buried his head in her sweet-smelling hair. Then he slowly lifted her face up to his, gazing softly at her eyes, "Chiaki, can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?" She asked as he gently wiped away the tears.

He looked nervous for a moment before a tinge of pink tainted his cheeks, "Will you wait for me... no matter how long?"

"Zutto... always and forever." She nod firmly with a smile.

"And while I'm away, you have t-"

"I can take care of myself, silly." She answered before he could finish, already knowing what he was going to ask, "Besides, I still have Zenki with me whatever happens."

"Right. I guess I must count on him then." He grinned boyishly.

"So... Akira Gotou, you'd better return in one piece or I, Chiaki Enno, cannot forgive you and would track you down for the rest of my life."

Tears again glistening in her eyes but they never fell, instead she faked the pose of shooting Light Bullets and winked at him.

"I will."

Akira smiled and descended his lips to meet Chiaki's as his protective arms wrapped around her slender form. Her hands wounding his back she closed her eyes, and at the same time, feeling his lips gently close over her own, unlocking the hidden longing nurtured through time deep inside their hearts.

Perhaps a part of Goki would always love Hikari, but she was of the past, and he knew he would never see her again. He had a new life now, a life that Akira would be with Chiaki.

Right there in the night, beneath the full moon, they shared a promising, loving kiss in the warmth of each other's embrace.

It was a moment which stood still in time, and lasted for an eternity.

**The End**

== Authoress' notes ==

**:dodgetomatoes n variousflyingobjects:** Plz don't KIIIIIILLLLLLLL me! **D:**

So...the story ended as Akira and Chiaki finally affirmed their feelings to each other and exchanged promises for tomorrow. **:boogie:** However, to us fans it's not over yet.

As you may wonder how on earth I was able to write a story with so much information related to Japanese history and such. For this reason, in the next chapter (also the last) I will give my detailed explanation on how I developed my ideas. You're encouraged to read, but it's your choice! **;-)**


	7. Final

**FINAL Notes - The Origins behind this Fanfiction -**

WELCOME ALL! **:bow:**

Okay, before you read, please keep in mind that **all the historical events / information given in this story are consolidated during my research on Japanese history**. I only blended them a little for the sake of my little fanfic. **^^;**

iiiiiiiiiii

In the research I did about Enno Ozunu a.k.a Asahimaru or Enno Gyouja, it is said that he was born in the year of 634 AD and at the age of 39 (672 AD) he employed Zenki & Goki into his service. Throughout Japan, statues and figures of Ozunu show him accompanied by Zenki and Goki, but there are infinite varieties of the legend: some said on Mount Kougiri he captured Zenki & Goki, others told he captured Zenki first on Mount Ikoma then accepted Goki's enlistment, and in KDZ official Manga story, Goki & Vasara had joined the great Bodhisattva's force prior to their 1st met with Zenki, which was after the Red Demon Lord suffered a heavy defeat for the 1st time in his life, against the "Ryuuma-ou-Mikado" a.k.a the Evil Dragon King of Hell (see Manga vol 12); Zenki had no choice but to enlist, then he, Goki and Vasara, together with two other demons, established the Guardian Demon God Force and thereby succeeded in sealing the Evil Dragon King up on Mount Fuji, at last.

History also varied at such point when Master Ozunu made his complete retreat from this world in the year 700 AD (or 702). According to the teachings of his disciples, he was permanently banished to Izu at the age of 65 (699 AD) having been accused of "manipulating demons and leading society astray". Accounts which claim Ozunu did not die in 700 AD said he was in fact pardoned in 702 AD, after which either he became a "saint" and flew away into the Great Sky or he migrated to China with his mother.

After Ozunu's suppose-to-be death, Goki disappeared from history. Needless to say, as a fangirl **Goki's past lovelife has always intrigued me so much**. We know he mingled with the human and left behind offspring, but there was no clear evidence on how & when the Blue Demon Lord met and fell in love with his human maiden; BEFORE meeting Master Ozunu? or DURING their missions? or AFTER he was set free by his master once peace returned to mankind? and How could all traces of Goki have been gone along with Master Ozunu?

Also, from the year in which Master Ozunu and Goki disappeared (700 AD) up to the year of 1993 (the setting of KDZ story), we may say [1993 - 700 = 1293] about 1300 years had passed since; how come this time span is senselessly close to the age of Goki as proved in the Anime? Goki joined Master Ozunu's offer of enlistment even earlier in the year 672 AD, and in fact as a Demon Lord he must have made his holy entrance on Earth much longer than that. As a result, I believe 1300 years is absolutely NOT Goki's actual age; it was only an indication of his lifetime on Earth, not as a Demon Lord but as a mortal being. **=)**

In following this, Mount Oomine [1719m] - Master Ozunu's famous ascetic training ground and Goki's resident - was designated as an UNESCO World Heritage Site for its physical grandeur, historical and spiritual significance to Japan. Believe it or not, the facts of Mount Oomine: its holy path for Pilgrimage and Shugendou, and its 1300-year Ban on Women are true. An only section of this sacred mountain reserving for women is Mount Inamura (as mentioned in Grandma Saki & Chiaki's conversation in the 3rd chapter of this fic)

+++ Consequentially, I started **this story of mine based on all these REAL events in Japanese history that centered on Goki**, blended them with bits and parts of information about him that I accumulated throughout KDZ Manga as well as Anime. I made him met his lady during his mission, fell in love with her, then established their own family & together continued his duty to watch over Ozunu-sama's disciples of asceticism on Mount Oomine once peace was partially set in (that was how Mount Oomine is also called the "Legacy of the Five Demon Tribe/Clan" in KDZ Manga; the term "Five Demon" is to indicate the five children of Goki), shortly after then the Blue Demon Lord witnessed his wife's bitter depart in one of his final battles after which he also lost the will to live, thus he chose to isolate himself out of depression and exchanged his immortality for the wish to see his wife soon one day (this explains why his Five Power Elements were given to his five children during his lifetime, why there exists the 1300 year permanent Ban on Women on Mount Oomine, and why Goki himself disappeared altogether in the cursed year of Master Ozunu's life). Only when reunited with his children (raised by the Shugenja and Yamabushi) later did he realize he owed us human much and vowed to protect us forever (this accounts for Goki's uniquely fierce protectiveness over mankind, not just because his wife and children, and later himself are parts of us). In the end as a mortal Demon Lord he died in peace, but not before sealing his soul into his child who possessed his power element of "Aether", waiting patiently for the time of reawakening.

So... this is my tale for the Blue Demon Lord's past life. You can guess why I believe Goki was a mortal Demon Lord at the end of his life. Here is my brief explanation: once he passed his Five-Element Power on to each of his five children, Goki had nothing left in him, and how was a God without his divine power? He should be as normal as every mortal being. Not to mention as a divine Demon Lord he should have outlived us human pretty much, but why there were no trace of him left in this world after Master Ozunu's disappearance? Goki alone could easily choose the life of a hermit and concealed himself within the holy place, but he still had a family - a wife & five children, plus a bunch of Yamabushi / Shugenja to care for according to his promise to Master Ozunu; if everything did not go like the way I supposed in my story then how could nobody, even his disciples, record anything about him ever after the fateful year 700 AD (or 702)? The highest chance was his decease as a mortal Demon Lord, his soul sealed in his half-human child, dutiful worshipped by his people while he himself was destined to be reborn as Akira 1300 years later.

I said he was *destined* to be Akira, why? Based on the detail given in KDZ Manga story, Goki-sama was the one who had long foreseen the chaos once again occurring on earth and his mission to fight alongside with his new master and long-time comrade; in other words, his re-awakening had been planned all along, so there's enough evidence to affirm that Akira is his truthful reincarnation; Goki is NOT trying to take over his direct descendant at all. **:-]**

And I couldn't afford to think Goki met his lady AFTER he was set free by his master, could I? The reason is simple: according to Japanese ancient history, Zenki & Goki evidently served the great Bodhisattva until his execution by the Government in the year 700 AD (or 702). After that, Zenki was back to his designated hometown (in history) or became the prime protector of the Enno family as well as the Guardian Village a.k.a Shikigami-Chou (in KDZ Manga). Goki, already a Shugendou Master, came back to his hometown and later... served Ozunu-sama when the Bodhisattva miraculously returned unscathed after the execution, they stayed as Master-Guardian on Mount Oomine, and before Ozunu-sama left the mortal world in the year 702, the Blue Guardian God had been entrusted by his Master to be the Grand Protector of his ascetic disciples on Mount Oomine, so obviously the mountain was the Blue Demon Lord's lifetime residence as the Supreme Leader of Shugendou; moreover, there also existed the Ban on Women; how could Goki suppose to meet his lady then? Do NOT tell me he's similar to Engai as the King of the Realm of the Dead abandoned his wife Inugami Hazuki and little Inugami Rou since the birth of his son; Goki is definitely NOT that kind of man! **:implode:**

Of course, I do not want to impose my ideas on you guys. There are many issues I haven't found any proper solution either. As Mount Oomine is the headquarters of Shugendou Religion, an all-male ascetic practice with a long tradition. NO FEMALE! So...what if some of Goki's descendants are female? Could it be they would be sent to the female-allowed section of Mount Oomine, which is Mount Inamura, instead? And since Goki needs heirs to maintain his bloodline of a legendary Demon God on Earth, I suppose his descendants (male & female) must have left Mount Oomine for some time to find lovers for themselves, and instead of returning they might even choose to reside in their new place, as in such case of Akira [Anime] as he was a citizen not a mountaineer. Well... too complicated for words. **:rolleyes:**

iiiiiiiiiii

Finally, I would like to dedicate this story to all my friends who have supported me very much in some way or other: **Ryuuen Kurai, Mao Naruse (****鳴瀬真魚****), Saeki Yagami, Lady Koyasu, as well as other KDZ fans**. Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashita! **;D**


End file.
